


Bitter sweet

by Hawkkitty44



Series: Jalec soulmate au [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Miscommunication, Soul Mate AU, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part II of the Jalec Soulmate au series<br/>uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu</p><p>Hours later it would seem that he would find out what he assumed Izzy was trying to protect him from. That sort of kindness was a double edge sort of sword, while it was best he didn’t find out in breakfast leaving the lecture hall after class was a worse place. Thankfully he was an expert at hiding his emotions and when he left with barely a glazed eye he felt somewhat proud of himself. </p><p>or the after math was some how less easy then Alec though it would be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this ! :D

In all honesty setting an alarm for such an early hour was a mistake on his part. Barely being able to crack his eyes open, wiping away the hair that managed to collect over his eyes once more. Sitting up in bed he looked over to his phone the tune of the alarm blaring loudly, though of course he grew tired of the tune and turned it off. His fingers finding their way till they opened the unanswered text message. 

Putting the phone down he groaned as he resisted the urge to crawl back into the bed. Though of course he managed to pull himself up and over to the bathroom, thankfully when the two moved in Izzy let him have the en-suite. The room pearly white tile design with only a tooth brush in a cup, and a couple of Izzy’s hair products and shower soap inches away from the sink. An alright sized mirror Alec flinched at the sight of himself, his face was even more pale than usual and the bags under his eyes seemed to be darker.  
Turning on the tap he cupped as much water as he could in one hand before turning it off. The sensation of the cool water hitting his face felt as new as when he did it for the first time. Since then he was more conscious of how exactly his clothes were temperature wise, it annoyed his sister a little though she still managed to find out ways for him to go by somewhat her standard of fashion. 

Rubbing his face with a towel he looked out the bathroom with a start, the smell of breakfast flowing through the apartment. Trying not to gag he cursed at the fact that he did not quite turn down the alarm off fast enough. Throwing the towel on the tiled ground he couldn’t resist quickly putting it back into its proper basket before leaving the room. For the life of him he couldn’t help look back over to the phone, surely it would ring any day; that was what he told himself, though two weeks of nothing was quite daunting.  
Biting his lip he managed to turn his head away from the phone and some-how managed to go to the opposite side of the room to his drawers. Like his bathroom his room was mostly sparse though a couple cupboards, beds and the rare poster occasional on the light beige colour wall. Much to his annoyance it would seem that his sister put an outfit already on the cupboard for him; he totally just put them back and grabbed an outfit of his own choice. Lighter jeans to go along with the upcoming month of spring, and a light purple shirt with a random design he would have no chance to remember in an hour after taking the shirt off. It was when he was just about to pull on his shoes that he heard his sister call for breakfast. 

Rolling his eyes and shouting back a wait a minute he stuffed the last of his over flowing books into his bag. Before leaving he stuffed his phone into his back pocket, hissing as he lightly brushed the heat of the lamp that he didn’t turn off last night. Around the third time of Izzy calling out his name he walked out of his room, nearly tripping over a shoe as it blocked the door way. Thankfully it was a small apartment and he was there in no time, not lucky for his nose as it felt like his nose hairs were being burned off. 

“Good morn’ bro” she said quite cheerfully placing his food and coffee on the table; pancakes, bacon and fried egg why did she always aim so high? Sitting down behind it he have her a silent nod back, what could he say he wasn’t a morning person really. Putting a careful touch on the cup he couldn’t help but silently frown, when he got the sense of touch it would appear that Izzy’s food didn’t get any better more worse. Though she didn’t seem to upset instead she gave him another cup, this one much to his delight was hot. “Just cause l can’t feel that kind of stuff like you do doesn’t mean l can’t hear the click of the jug when it’s finishing boiling” she replied with a grin.

“Thought you were too busy burning the bacon to make a drink” he lazily spoke taking a drink from the cup as he finished. Of course this just made Izzy roll her eyes and wander over to the other side of the kitchen to finish cooking her own breakfast. Halfway through his second mouthful he noticed the colourful envelope peaking from under another piece of cardboard. “You’d think that waking up early to make you breakfast would make you feel like you should be a little less mean to my cooking” she mumbled almost forgetting to flip her fried egg. Putting the plate to the inner part of the table he sighed, “Sorry Izzy my taste buds don’t have a time schedule on when to die”. After looking at the envelope for another moment he took the chance to pick it up, however Izzy’s eagle like sensors ripped it off him within the second. 

“Rude to go through a girls mail you know” she sighed putting the letter in her PJ pocket. Of course seeing as it was the morning he didn’t put up much of a fight, so he instead took the largest mouthful he could without causing permeant burns and placed the cup back on the table with a loud whack. “Tell the pony club l said hi” he quipped standing up and putting his bag on his back, It was only a small messenger bag but it would be enough for his morning class. “Didn’t they ban you from the club after all the spam you sent them?” she laughed finally drinking her own drinking. 

Rolling his eyes he simply sent her annoyed look before leaving, he did after all having classes to get to in time. 

{}

Hours later it would seem that he would find out what he assumed Izzy was trying to protect him from. That sort of kindness was a double edge sort of sword, while it was best he didn’t find out in breakfast leaving the lecture hall after class was a worse place. Thankfully he was an expert at hiding his emotions and when he left with barely a glazed eye he felt somewhat proud of himself. His feet brought him to the toilet and there he sat for five minutes collecting himself. 

Should of he have expected to see such a status? It was posted by none other than Clary (Jace but of course tagged into It as how he could see such a post; after they had met they exchanged face book names as the last drink was being served). It was a picture of the same envelope, expect she also added the inside letter; they would be married winter next year. Chocking a sob it was fifteen minutes into his hiding that he got a call from him at last, of course he picked up tears and all he damn well missed him. Though another emotion stuck him after, hurt and betrayal. Hanging up quickly he dropped it on the ground.

The phone rang once, then twice. 

The third time didn’t happen because he probably knew he knew somehow. 

{}

When his face was dry and all traces of crying gone he decided to not go home before his next lesson; thankfully he had almost thought ahead and packed the next lessons books without even realising it. Though it made his back ache as he walked around the campus it was better than just sitting and thinking. It was the third loop around that he realized there was a shop that he had never noticed in the past. Darker in colour then the rest it caught his eyes, when he went in it was a bit more typical then what he expected though it was still a nice shop indeed. Dark shelves holding various blends of beans, a few pastries on display, price board that had some very old drawing onto it and some nice matching tables to the shelves and floor. 

When he finally found the nerve to order he smiled at the bastria; he was cute though the dark hair and eyes felt much too different to Jace to be an amazing face much to his annoyance. “So Sebastian” he read off his name tag, “have any suggestions on what roast?”. The other gave him a curious look as if he couldn’t quite place him. Though that face was quickly taken back customer friendly face back, “well the darker the brew the better l say”. So he ordered one to go, thankfully the drink was done quite well; must have met his soulmate already. As he went to grab his drink off the counter he raised an eyebrow at the others weird look he gave him, honestly it was too heavy just for a smile and eyebrow raise. 

“Have a good day” Sebastian said at last when the glance got too weird, nodding he said it in return though he lost his voice for a moment. He knew that wouldn’t be the last time he would see the other, some part questioning if he should be scared of that fact.


	2. Run in of fur and man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning not edited by a second pair of eyes, if you see things tell me please :D

“So don’t forget to do your work, have a good afternoon all” the teacher said finally letting the class go. 

It was a smaller class then his last one so it did not take all too long to get out, regardless of the fact that people seemed to slower their pace the closer to the door and him they were. Feeling into his right pocket the raven haired boy should only sigh, it wasn’t hard to know that he had broken his phone from that temper tantrum. Though of course he was grateful that he was able to find his phone after leaving it in the gent’s bathroom. 

Before his foot crossed the door however his teacher called him out, “hey Alec we still have to talk about that work placement” she yelled with an unsure look. Though of course it was a nod given in response and he chose to instead leave the room fully; this was not a time he wanted to deal with life changing stuff he needed to think about what he had learnt hours before. 

His right hand heavy with the coffee cup that he was still holding, finished way before the lesson but he had no real care to throw it away. Still that thought passed and it went into the bin, fixing his hair with the other hand he began his stroll to home; should anger or annoyance be given to Izzy both seemed to be a viable option in his case. Still he got out his phone as he passed the mail stand and liked the status with a normal thumb. The whole idea of love and those other emoticons were lame and it was not something he wanted to do for such as post. 

Since he last looked at the post however it would seem that a variety of other people had left their thoughts on such a topic. With over 50 loves and 70 likes it was easy to say that the blue eye boy was feeling a vein of hurt and anger, though why would any of them know the pain they gave him over such a sill internet message hmm? The messages he didn’t both scrolling down as honestly he didn’t quite want to see any of them any time soon. 

What thankfully got him out of his annoyed head was a soft meow, and by that it meant he was close to home. It was by no stretch Izzy’s or his own cat no, theirs would be crawled up in bed ready to try and tear up something or someone. It was the next door neighbor's and it always seemed to be waiting at the window to welcome him home. With bright orange fur and striking green eyes it was almost mocking how it looked, though he could and would not stop giving it a small pat on the head regardless of how close it looked like someone else he knew. 

As he went for the pat that time today it would seem it felt extra needy as it did the cat crawled out of the window to brush up against him.   
“Just trying to get me in trouble with church aren’t ya” he lightly murmured, though of course he couldn’t resist an extra pat then usual along the sides and behind the ears. Still it had to end as he walked inside, the cat going back to its own home like usual.   
The first thing to strike him about the apartment was how quiet it was, the tv was off and there was no traces of Izzy's voice anywhere. Unusual as the clock would have him believe she should have been here catching up on her latest tv drama. Taking it as extra time alone he threw his bag onto the couch and went into the kitchen, much to his joy Izzy cleared everything out from breakfast and it was once again okay to breathe in. 

Smooth counter tops but of course cracked from the years of use and wear seemed to sparkle in the weirdest of ways, though it hit him that everything was clean. Rolling his eyes he instantly knew it was her way of apologizing to him. As nice of a gesture as it was he ignored it in favour for the new flavour of pop tart. Into the toaster it went, and it left him with the other thing on his mind the letter. 

With a sigh he knew it would have been well hidden. That it was as he was forced to take apart the kitchen, not really but it felt that way as he searched through the drawers at a rapid pace. In the end it was in an old cookie drawer, the etching on the brand gone but it didn’t matter. Taking it out gently, it was just like the thing on the face book post though due to being shoved into a smaller container it was crumbled and uneven. Opening it was no challenge, he wasn’t going for discreet and opened it with a butter knife. 

Same as the post and like the envelope it was worn and bent in places. What hit him was how it was addressed to both of them, so Izzy was hiding and tampering with mail too. Pop! The toaster went breaking the train of thought so the letter was dropped in favour for the fake pastry, it was rather nice and hot in his mouth as he chewed. As he got used to the new senses it was east to predict that hot food would have to be eaten at a slow pace, though he never ate like a racer before it was still hard and new.

It felt strange to him as he glare at the paper, though of course it was impossible not to. 

{}

She didn’t come home that night til late and when she did it was with red cheeks and tired steps. It took all his energy to not fall asleep as he waited for her, though thankfully the will power and no classes tomorrow helped him pull through. Sitting up in the chair he gave her a weird look, one she sighed at. 

Walking over Izzy quite literally fell on him, thankfully it was catchable and she was placed by his side on the couch. “So you know?” she asked quietly, she had less power in her voice and that annoyed him on an emotional level.

“Yeah saw the post”.

Putting her head on his chest It wasn’t long before she fell asleep, rolling his eyes he was grateful he didn’t haven’t an audience as he cried. 

{}  
“You’re awful at pretending not to cry” a voice said waking up the young man from his sleep. Thankfully he was in his own bed, after putting Izzy in hers Alec dragged himself to his own and taking off his shoes before going to sleep himself. The voice was from the door way, Izzy and from the looks of it she was dressed ready to leave the house. Behind her the cat and it did not look too pleased either. 

Groaning he put his head into the pillow, “not the time for this Izzy”. The worst thing about her is that she seemed to hear every around her, now seemingly asleep. 

“Okay but when l come home we are okay” she tried to say in a commanding tone, though of course it was awkward and they both knew it. Church but of course went in as she left and made himself at home on Alec’s laptop, which thankfully wouldn’t haven’t to be used that day.   
Beep, Beep  
It was then he realised that maybe he slept with his phone in his pocket, and that he did as he pulled it out cracked only lightly thankfully. Izzy was going to have quite the amount of things to say about it when she saw it later that day. Standing up it was going to be a wear things tice in a row day with a jumper over top to hide how little control he had over his life anymore kind of day. 

When he rounded the corner to his favourite coffee spot he was not prepared to see what he saw. It was but of course the golden hair boy sitting at his favourite table and chair, and to add it all up he was already drinking. In that moment it was his time to either pick to get a nerve and go in any way or leave and hope that barista from yesterday. 

“Alec is that you” Jace said looking up from his drink and phone. Though the look he sent him obviously gave him the idea of what was going through his mind. Of course seeing’s as he was called he walked over, the look not going.   
“What are you doing here” he replied looking rather annoyed and tired, it was now Jace’s turn to look awkward. It was when he looked at him closer he realized that the other look vaguely different it was as if he lost parts of his tan, it was haunting. 

Taking a drink it was softer then he was expecting when he got a reply, “Izzy told me you’d be here; well told me to be here l should say”. Biting his tongue Alec wanted to say that he didn’t believe that she would tell him to sit at her brothers favourite seat, no of course he told him that as light conversation at the dinner seeming a month or more ago. “l just wanted to explain what you saw”.

“Not now, l don’t want to hear it now” Alec started. “You will not taint this place for me, please just go away”.

A sulking look Jace walked away, dare he say it like a kicked puppy. Grumbling he pushed away the guilt as he walked in to get his coffee, it would be a double shot today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is sooo short and uneventful it'll really start rolling when the action picks up quq
> 
> and thank you all who kudos, commented and book marked l hope you guys liked this!
> 
> Also Seb will be in more chapters in the future, l promise creeper each time :3

**Author's Note:**

> if Izzy was going to be in a pairing what one do you think it should be?  
> Sizzy? or crack?
> 
> anyhow l would love you hear your thoughts on this chapter


End file.
